


i'm sour candy

by notlena



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark Eve Polastri, F/F, Idiots in Love, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Smug Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlena/pseuds/notlena
Summary: Villanelle and Eve need to tie a loose end before they elope. Post-finale.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 242





	i'm sour candy

**Author's Note:**

> A really quick piece I had to get out of my system after watching the finale. Not beta'd. My first time posting Villaneve, though definitely not my first time writing this pairing (cue my 1562 Villaneve WIPs crying from my drafts). Enjoy! Hope to be back with more stories soon.

London has never been beautiful to Eve. Now, with Villanelle by her side, it is suddenly bright, beautiful and enchanting. Sure, she had a life in London for many years, but the huge city became less than beautiful to her with each commute from home to work and back. She notes with some disappointment in herself that _home _is still the house she shared with her husband, and _work_ is still MI5. It all feels like a lifetime ago.__

__Now, with Villanelle by her side, everything around her feels vibrant, exciting. Even the bleak corridors at St Pancras Hospital._ _

__It was Villanelle's idea. Eve noted with some worry that it has become apparent (already) that she will struggle to say no to Villanelle in the future. As soon as Villanelle said Eve should pay one last visit to Niko before they go, Eve failed to voice her reticence. Any protest died on her lips when Villanelle put a firm, yet gentle finger to Eve's mouth and whispered to her that it's only fair._ _

__"You're _mine_ now, Eve. Better he hear it from you."_ _

__Villanelle comes along too, of course. Eve couldn't imagine she would pass up on the opportunity to flaunt her victory in Niko's face, as stupid and unnecessary as that is. And Eve lets her come along because you know what? She's done respecting Niko. Old Eve - hell, even Eve from a couple of days ago - would have treated the man with respect, sat down gently by his side and told him with care that she is moving on, going away._ _

__Eve thinks with a perverse sense of righteousness that he doesn't deserve that. Because Eve tried everything to show him she's still his wife, tried to show him with every ounce of willpower she could muster that she loves him and wants him to be happy and healthy and _back_. And he didn't care in the slightest. Sure, did he go through unspeakable horrors because of Eve's actions and now even has the scars to prove it? Yes. But if you love someone... if you really love them, you can forgive them. Your yearning to be with them is stronger than anything else you might feel in your conflicted, pathetic little heart. When they say to you that things will change, you believe them. You wouldn't dream of turning them down a second time, never mind third or fourth, as Niko has._ _

__Yes, by now Eve knows that Niko doesn't love her. Despite her incessant devotion, and despite that she was willing to choose him over one of the most fascinating people on the planet. No more of that. Despite Niko's horrible injuries and the fact that he will be crippled for life, she can't bring herself to feel guilty any longer. How was Eve supposed to protect him when he kept running away and letting her down?_ _

__Eve enters his hospital room first, Villanelle shortly behind, waking with her usual swagger and barely contained amusement shining in her eyes. Eve rolls her eyes internally as Villanelle clicks the door shut behind them and snickers quietly to herself. Niko is fast asleep in the hospital bed, none the wiser to their presence. Eve turns to glare half-heartedly at Villanelle, trying to warn her without words that she'd better behave and not cause a scene in the middle of a crowded hospital. Thankfully Niko can't scream or cry for help, Eve catches herself musing. A rather morbid way of thinking about things but hey, it's practical._ _

__"I'll wake him up, you stay put. Okay?"_ _

__"Sure." Villanelle shrugs, smiling. Eve notices the smile isn't entirely genuine and is surprised at herself that it doesn't alarm her in the slightest._ _

__Eve sits gingerly on the chair by the bed, and regards Niko for a long moment before shaking him awake by the elbow._ _

__"Niko, it's me, Eve. Wake up." she says, trying not to sound too hurried, or too loud. Or at least, pretending to try not to sound too hurried or too loud._ _

__Niko stirs slightly, still immobile around his upper body and head. He blinks awake once, twice, and when his eyes find Eve's, they widen. Eve feels herself giving a crooked, forced smile. His eyes travel around the room and quickly fixate on Villanelle, and within a second he starts trying to trash around, panic clouding his gaze. Eve takes half a second to just watch him struggle like a fish on the hook, before she firmly plants her hands on his arm and leg, and says in a level voice:_ _

__"Don't panic, you'll rupture your stitches. She's not going to harm you."_ _

__"Hello, husband." Villanelle says with a wink. "Long time no see, eh?" Eve feels more than hears the satisfaction in her voice._ _

__"Villanelle."_ _

__"Fine, fine. You talk to him then."_ _

__Eve tightens her hold on Niko's leg until his attention returns to her. His eyes, though scared, look at her questioningly. His thoughts must be racing. Eve thinks that not even Niko would have expected her to stoop so low as to bring Villanelle to his hospital bed. Whatever._ _

__"I'm here because there is something you should know, Niko." Eve immediately feels foolish, as the poor man has no way to reply to her. "Oh, where is your... keyboard thingy, let me grab it for you."_ _

__After a short but awkward fumble, she manages to get Niko all set up and talking. She is all the while aware of Villanelle's gaze piercing through the back of her head. Then, she's at a loss. Niko makes no move to communicate and she thinks of how to break it to him that basically, she wants a divorce, when Villanelle approaches from behind her and sits next to Niko, on the mattress at the foot of the hospital bed._ _

__"I'm sorry, Eve, but you're stalling terribly."_ _

__Eve looks at her, wants to tell her to sit up and let him be. She doesn't. Villanelle looks fairly harmless perched on the bed, her eyes lacking their usual chilling edge. She looks a Niko pensively before she speaks: "The person who did this to you, she's dead. Eve killer her."_ _

__Eve sighs. "No, that is not true. The person who did this to you is dead but I didn't kill her, exactly, Niko. Villanelle did."_ _

__"We both did."_ _

__It is then that Niko, seemingly calmer now, reaches for his keyboard. "Good for you.", the automated voice says, the mockery all the more apparent in the inflectionless monotone._ _

__Eve decides to speak up, powered on by some anger she didn't realise she had. "Not that you would care. I might as well have put that garden fork through your neck myself. Because that's how you see it and that's how you'll always choose to see it."_ _

__Niko just glances back and forth between them. At last, the digital voice says. "Is that what you are here to do."_ _

__Villanelle gives an exaggerated scoff at the same time Eve throws her head back in an exasperated laugh. In an (admittedly creepy) unison, Eve hears the both of them exclaim a decisive "No"._ _

__"No, Niko." Eve continues, a little distracted by Villanelle in her peripheral vision, shaking her head in amused disbelief, her blonde hairs escaping rather tastefully from the low bun at the back of her neck. Focus, Eve. "I am here to tell you that I am going away. I am not going to look for you, I am not going to come back. After you are discharged and ready to live on your own again, I will be in touch through a third party to request a divorce. For now, I am still your spouse, and will continue to pay for your medical necessities. You must be well aware that I have been doing this for a while now, after our joint savings had run out. Thankfully, Villanelle here is quite comfortable, unlike the both of us, and she will cover your costs if I don't quite manage. What I am trying to say is, you shouldn't worry about your bills. They have been taken care of. You get to keep the house, which I recommend you take advantage of."_ _

__Niko hastily begins to type out what suspiciously sounds like "I don't need your dirty mo-", but Eve continues on steadily, and he gives up. "I never want to see you again, Niko. You gave up on our marriage, but I for one will fulfil my duty as your wife until you are able to handle the formalities of our separation."_ _

__By the end of her little speech, Niko isn't looking at her anymore. He's staring piercingly at Villanelle, he has eyes only for her. Eve looks between them, counting down before something -anything- happens. Hardly missing a beat, Villanelle speaks up while distractedly looking around the room, ignoring his challenging gaze completely. "That's the least I can do, no, Niko? Your wife is mine now. But you'll get the best healthcare money can buy, so I think you'll be very happy."_ _

__To reinforce her point, Villanelle lifts herself off the bed and steps behind Eve, lays two gentle, caressing hands on her shoulder. Eve feels herself shiver at the touch, like a hormonal schoolgirl. "Eve's coming with me. That's all she had to tell you."_ _

__Eve sighs, her gaze never leaving Niko's face. The man appears frozen, at a loss for words, and Eve counts down from ten to zero in her head. When he still hasn't said anything, she gets up, and feels Villanelle's hands briefly caress over her back and waist before dropping by her sides again. "Goodbye, Niko." she says. She turns away from him and rushes out the door, Villanelle not two paces behind at all times._ _

_____ _

__"You know, when you told Konstantin he's not family..." Eve says, then trails off, uncharacteristically unsure. They are walking around the city, aimlessly, just revelling in each other's company, after the short hospital visit. Eve can't help but think that Villanelle, in her colourful, expensive pantsuit, looks much less out of place walking the streets, on a background of Victorian houses and city buzz, than she did in the sterile hospital._ _

__"He isn't." Villanelle says, and Eve sees it again. The subdued pain in her body language, the tears welling up in her eyes. Her stomach twists at the sight, and she wonders yet again what had happened to Villanelle since the bus. Since Rome, really._ _

__"I know you cared about Konstantin."_ _

__"I thought I did too. Then I let him struggle and die twice. Turns out I don't really care if Konstantin lives or dies."_ _

__"You really thought Carolyn was going to kill him."_ _

__"She should have. I would have, if I thought he killed my son."_ _

__"But you don't think he did. Konstantin, you don't think he killed Kenny. You think he told Carolyn the truth."_ _

__Villanelle slows down her pace, almost imperceptibly. She glances at Eve with an unreadable expression. "I said he's not a killer. I didn't say he's not a liar. Maybe someone else was there also, and he won't say who it was that pushed the kid."_ _

__"Maybe..."_ _

__"So you _really_ don't think he jumped?"_ _

__Eve sighs. "I can't. I can't think that, he knew I was coming to see him. I just don't understand how he could have, when so much was going on, and when Konstantin was _there_ for no other discernible reason." She laughs bitterly under her breath. "Now, I'm no expert in suicide, but I rather think it would be a more private act. Premeditated, you know? Not a random _oh shit, Konstantin's here, better chuck myself off the roof while he watches on_. It just doesn't sound right."_ _

__Villanelle kicks a stone with her foot, and Eve finds it rather soothing to watch her act out all her bizarre mannerisms. Villanelle acts how Eve feels. It's comforting._ _

__"You're not going to let this go, right, Eve? We're not waking away from The Twelve, from any of this, are we."_ _

__"Do you really want to?"_ _

__"Yes, Eve, I really want to."_ _

__Eve then stops walking, and grabs Villanelle by both her shoulders. The height difference makes it a little awkward, but before she can think twice, she brings the taller woman at eye level and kisses her. She loses track of how long this chaste, innocent kiss lasts. When they pull apart, Villanelle's cheeks are wet with tears._ _

__"Then for you, I think I can change." Eve whispers, and means it._ _

__Later, she takes a quiet moment to bid the beautiful London goodbye. Shame to walk away now that it has finally begun to grow on her. But alas, the things we do for family, right?_ _

_____ _


End file.
